


You Got Mail

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: No matter how much Newt pleads, Frank refuses.





	

Newt was trying to teach Frank to deliver mail, but Frank was a bird of prey. He could deliver letters without any problems but he tended to eat owls that were in his flightpath, thus preventing other people from getting their letters. Newt didn't like this.

"For the last time, Frank, stop eating the fucking owls," Newt said, slurring the 'fuuu' in fucking because he was awkward like that. Frank shook his head; owls tasted too good for him to leave alone.

"That's it, I'm using the fwooper," Newt said exasperatedly. Good luck with that, Frank snorted.


End file.
